1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a valve train for a V-type double-overhead-camshaft engine in which a pair of camshafts are mounted over each cylinder bank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 61(1986)-232305, there has been known a valve train for a V-type DOHC engine in which a timing belt is passed around the crankshaft and one of the pair of camshafts in each cylinder bank and a chain is passed around the pair of camshafts in each cylinder bank in order to revolve the camshafts in synchronization with the crankshaft. In such a V-type DOHC engine, one of the camshafts in each cylinder bank is provided with a power receiving means such as a pulley which receives the power transmitted thereto from the crankshaft and with a power delivering means such as a pulley which transmits the power, which the power receiving means receives, to the other camshaft in each cylinder bank, and said the other camshaft in each cylinder bank is provided with a power receiving means such as a pulley which receives the power transmitted thereto. Accordingly, the camshafts should be supported for revolution on the corresponding cylinder heads with a high rigidity, and further, the overall structure of the valve train of the engine is required to be as compact as possible.